The Crimson Lady
by SariMuun
Summary: Lina's on a new adventure. This time, she has the title of The Crimson Lady. She and her friends have to win a war against Lina's own birth country.
1. Part One

The Crimson Lady- Part One  
  
  
"I have a message for Lina Inverse," a young boy said to Zelgadis, not even blinking at the sight of the chimera's unmasked face.   
  
"Lina? Hang on a second while I go and get her," Zelgadis said and went to Lina's tent. "Lina, there's a young boy with a message for you waiting at the edge of camp," he said.   
  
Lina stepped out of her tent and strode over to the boy. "You have a message for me?" she asked.   
  
The boy bowed and handed Lina a folded piece of parchment.   
  
"Come and sit by the campfire while I read the message," Lina offered, holding out her hand to the boy.   
  
The boy took Lina's hand and walked with her to the campfire. He sat down and waited while Lina read the message.   
  
Lina read the words on the parchment and paled. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.   
  
"Roland, Lady," the boy replied.   
  
"Well Roland, can you wait for about half an hour while I pack? I'm goig back to Ceilo with you," Lina said. She got to her feet and began to pack. She was taking down her tent when Gourry and Amelia returned with more firewood.   
  
"What are you doing Miss Lina?" Amelia asked anxiously.   
  
"I'm leaving for a couple of months. I'll see you all in Saillune later," Lina replied and finished taking down her tent.   
  
"Where are we going?" Gourry asked.   
  
"You aren't coming with me Gourry. I'm going alone," Lina replied. "Take care of Amelia and Zel for me, okay?"   
  
Gourry nodded slowly, hurt that Lina didn't want him to come with her.   
  
Lina arranged her stuff into a medium sized bundle and got to her feet. She could see the hurt in Gourry's eyes and she didn't like it. "Come here Gourry," she called softly. When Gourry reached her side, Lina took his hand. "Follow me," she said.   
  
Gourry followed Lina into the woods, still hurt. He bumped into Lina when she stopped abruptly and turned to face him, knocking the two of them over.   
  
Lina fell onto the mossy forest floor, her eyes widening as Gourry fell on top of her. Then she blushed.   
  
Gourry rolled off Lina and sat up, facing away from her. "Why'd you bring me here Lina?" he asked.   
  
"I wanted to say good-bye to you alone, without anyone around," Lina said softly. She crawled over to kneel in front of Gourry, taking his face in her hands. She looked deep into his eyes.   
  
Gourry looked into Lina's ruby eyes and knew that she didn't want to leave him. But it still hurt that she didn't need him. "I want to go with you Lina.What am I going to do without you?" he asked.   
  
"Wait for me. I'll send word to you if I need your help," Lina whispered. She placed a soft kiss on Gourry's lips and hugged him. "I'll miss you," shse sighed.   
  
Gourry was startled by Lina's kiss and hug. "Lina?" he asked hesitantly, unsure.   
  
"I'm just saying good-bye Gourry," Lina whispered and kissed Gourry again.   
  
Gourry wrapped his arms around Lina and deepened the kiss.   
  
Lina broke the kiss and smiled softly at Gourry. "I have to go. Roland is waiting. But do you want to be able to talk to me when you sleep at night?" she asked as she got to her feet.   
  
Gourry nodded. "I want to be able to see you too," he said.   
  
Lina whispered a spell that caused her lips to glow. She gave Gourry a kiss on the forehead, once on each eyelid and then a deep kiss on the lips. "Bye for now Gourry," she called then walked back to camp.   
  
Gourry caught the piece of parchment that fluttered to the forest floor and opened it.   
  
To the Crimson Lady,  
Your land is in danger and the kingdom under seige. If you plan to honor your pledge to your king and queen, come now.  
  
Lord Miram of Surison  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

The Crimson Lady -Part Two  
  
Lina and Roland made their way to a huge estate where they picked up some horses and changed into fresh clothes. Lina gathered up the reins and swung into the saddle, her long crimson skirts settling around her legs and the saddle. She tossed her head,, making the curls on her neck dance where they had escaped from the braided coronet her hair had been bound into. Her horse also tossed it's head, it's fiery mane settling against it's neck.  
  
"Ready to go Lady?" Roland asked, his voice slightly awed by the sight Lina and her horse presented.  
  
"Let's go Roland. We should be there by nightfall if we don't stop at all," Lina said and nudged her horse into motion.  
~*~  
Gourry sat, staring morosely into the fireplace at the Saillune palace, his chin in his hands.  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis shared worried looks.  
  
"He really misses Miss Lina," Amelia said softly.  
  
"Who would have thought that he'd be hit this hard by her absence?" Zelgadis asked the room.  
  
Sylphiel came into the room and sighed when she saw Gourry sitting there. She hurried over to where Amelia and Zelgadis stood. "I'm so worried about Gourry dear. He's stopped eating all together," she whispered.  
  
Gourry could hear the conversation between the three of them, but it meant nothing to him. "Lina," he whispered hoarsely.  
~*~  
Lina and Roland galloped across the wooden drawbridge, the hooves of their horses giving off dull 'thunks'as they hit the planks.  
  
A man ran out to take the reins of the horses, backing off when Lina's horse reared and pawed at the air.  
  
Lina calmed the horse and dismounted. "I'll take care of Demon's Blood," she told the olster and led the docile horse towards the stable.  
  
" 'Kor! It's the Crimson Lady!" a scullery maid gasped as Lina passed.  
  
Lina hid a smile and walked into the stable. She unsaddled her horse and wiped her down. She put out some food and water and left the stables. She made her way to the Great Hall and knelt before the dais, her full skirts sweeping the floor. "Your Majesties," she murmured.  
  
"Rise, dear Lady," the king said.  
  
Lina rose from her curtsy. "You had me sent for?" she asked.  
  
The king nodded. "We are under seige. Already, Beaufort and Ballenrose have be taken by our enemy. We hope that you shall be able to reclaim them and defeat the enemy," he said.  
  
Lina nodded. "Who is our enemy?" she asked.  
  
"Your enemy is the Army of Zephellia," the queen replied.  
  
Lina didn't betray her shock. Her face remained the same. "What started this conflict?" she asked.  
  
"Zephellia has decided to expand it's borders and has chosen Ceilo as the place for it's expansion. They have declared war on us," the king replied.  
  
Lina was silent for a moment. "May I send for some help?" she asked.  
  
The royals looked startled.  
  
"You need help?" the queen asked.  
  
"I have travelled with these people for two years and we work well together," Lina replied.  
  
"Then you may send for these people," the king said.  
  
Lina nodded, curtsied again and swept out of the Great Hall.  
~*~  
"How are you doing Gourry?" a voice asked.  
  
Gourry turned around to see Lina sitting on a tree branch, lazily swinging her feet. "Lina! I missed you!" he cried, running over to sweep Lina off the branch and into a hug.  
  
Lina returned the hug. "I've missed you too. But you aren't going to miss me for long," she said.  
  
Gourry drew back, startled. "What do you mean Lina?" he asked.  
  
Lina kissed the tip of Gourry's nose. "I need you and the others to come to Ceilo," she replied. "There's a war and I want people I know I can trust. Get a message to Xellos if you can. I don't trust him, but he's useful. One to Filia as well. We're gonna need all the help we can get."  
  
Gourry nodded. "How will we get there? We don't know the way," he said.  
  
"When you wake up, you'll find a map and a suit of clothes on the chair near your bed. Also, there's a horse in the stables for you. His name is Hikari no Ken. Only you can handle him. Bye for now," Lina said, kissed Gourry and was gone.  
  
Gourry woke up and looked at the chair near his bed. "Looks like we go to Ceilo," he said.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

The Crimson Lady - Part Three  
  
Roland greeted Gourry, Filia, Sylphiel, Amelia, Zelgadis and Xellos when they rode onto a huge estate. "Welcome. Lady Inverse sent me to greet you while she's in conference with the king. Please follow me," he said and turned his horse around.  
  
Gourry kicked his horse into a gallop and they raced across the stretch of land to the massive manor house, following Roland.  
  
The others followed Gourry's lead and kicked their own horses into a gallop.  
  
"Who owns this place?" Filia asked when they'd caught up to Roland and Gourry.  
  
"Lady Inverse does," was the reply.  
  
It startled the others to find out that Lina owned a huge place like this and still travelled around.  
  
"How did she get a place like this?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"King Mercham bestowed it upon Lady Inverse along with the title of the Crimson Lady. She is the royal family's most loyal protector," Roland said as he dismounted. "Lady inverse will be here in time to sup with you all," he said and left.   
~*~  
Lina strode into the Great Hall of her manor, her full skirts swirling around her legs. She smiled at Roland then turned to greet her friends. "Hi guys. How are all of you?" she asked walking over.  
  
"LINA?!" all her friends chorused in disbelief.  
  
Lina gave them all a strange look and turned to the nearest servant. "Have my other guests arrived yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet Lady. Shall I have the meal served now?" the maid asked.  
  
"If you would Mary, I'd be grateful," Lina replied, smiling.  
  
The maid returned the smile, curtsied and hurried out of the Hall.  
  
Lina turned to her friends. "Shall we?" she asked, making a graceful sweeping gesture towards the dias and the long table on it.  
  
Gourry stepped forward and offered his arm to Lina with a bow.  
  
Lina blushed a little as she accepted Gourry's arm. "Thank you Gourry," she said softly and they took their places at the table, the still-stunned others following them.   
~*~  
Lina woke up in the middle of the night when she was summoned by a messenger. She slipped on a crimson robe and put her feet into matching slippers and walked down to the courtyard. "Welcome," she said and smiled.  
"YOU are the lady of this estate?" Martina asked in disbelief.  
  
"I am. Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms," Lina said and led Martina and Zangulus up to a spacious stone suite of rooms. "I'll see you in the morning," she said and left.  
  
"Lina owns this estate? But that's not fair!! She destroyed my kingdom and now she has this beautiful place!" Martina cried, stamping her foot.  
  
Zangulus wrapped his arms around Martina. "calm down and let's go to bed. You can be mad at her in the morning," he said and yawned.  
  
Martina nodded and undressed, slipping beneath the covers with her husband.   
  
~*~  
Lina lifted the hem of her nightgown and robe and began her trek up the stairs. She smothered a yawn with one hand and tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder.  
"Why are you up Lina?" Xellos asked, appearing from thin air.  
  
"I had guests to greet," Lina replied, looking at Xellos. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Looking around the manor. You have a nice place. Why didn't you mention it before?" Xellos asked.  
  
Lina shrugged. "I never thought it was relevant to mention. I rarely ever come here when I'm with you all," she replied, climbing up the stairs.  
  
"But everyone here seems to know you. How's that?" Xellos asked.  
  
Lina smiled. "I've known these people since I was 14 years old. Of course they'd know me," she replied. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep."  
  
Xellos nodded and kissed Lina on the cheek. "Night Lina," he said and disappeared.  
  
Lina continued up the stairs and entered her chambers. "Gourry! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," she said when she saw the blonde swordsman.  
  
Gourry got off his seat on Lina's bed and walked towards her. "I came to talk to you Lina. It's been so long since I've talked to you in person that I couldn't wait until morning," he said, his hands gripping her shoulders.  
  
Lina smiled then yawned. "You talk. I'll listen," she said, slipped off the robe and slippers and climbed into bed. She patted the spot beside her and Gourry sat down beside her. She fell asleep to the sound of Gourry's voice.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part Four

The Crimson Lady - Part Four  
  
Lina woke up in Gourry's arms with a smile on her face. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him up and dressed in a white blouse and full skirt in a deep shade of crimson. She brushed her hair free of the previous night's tangles and pulled it up into a bun with a cascade of curls rioting down her back. She opened the door and made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She waved to Roland and went into the kitchen to get something to eat before she went out to visit the King and Queen.   
  
"Hey Lina," Gourry said from the doorway.  
  
Lina nearly dropped the platter of food she was carrying when she heard his voice. "I thought you were asleep," she said as she turned around.  
  
Gourry took the tray from Lina and one for himself while Lina grabbed two cups of coffee. "Naw. I woke up a minute after you left and followed you down here. This stuff smells good," he said, sniffing the food on the trays.  
  
"Follow me," Lina said, rolling her eyes. "And don't eat any of the food on my tray." She led the two of them out of the kitchens and down a narrow hall that opened into a small chamber surrounded by glass windows and filled with sunlight. "Take a seat and eat your breakfast," she invited as she grabbed her tray and sat down. She took a long swallow of her coffee and sighed happily. "Now that's good coffee!"  
  
Gourry sat down and looked around him. "Where is this place?" he asked.  
  
"This is my sun room. I can come here early in the day and this place will be filled with warm sunlight. You can see the moon and stars from here at night too. So, what do you think of my home?" she asked, talking between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"It's a very nice place. Big too," Gourry replied. He crammed his mouth full of a honey bun and chewed.  
  
Lina nodded and ate her own meal.  
  
"What will we be doing today?" Gourry asked later, after the meal was done.  
  
"You will all be coming with me to be presented to the King and Queen. Then, we'll begin planning for the war," Lina replied. She picked up her tray and cup and led the way back to the kitchens.  
  
"Who will we be going to war with?" Gourry asked once they were back in the Great Hall. He looked a little worried.  
  
"Yes Lina, tell us who we'll be going to war against," Zelgadis said from behind the two.  
  
Lina and Gourry turned around to see everyone standing behind them.  
  
"We'll be going to war against the Zephelian army," Lina replied. "Amelia, Sylphiel, Martina and Filia can stay in the Castle and help heal the men injured from the battles. The guys can help me fight. If you've all eaten, I'd suggest changing into the clothing you want to meet the King and Queen. We'll be leaving in 20 minutes," she said, sounding like a general.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to wear!" Martina wailed as she ran up the stairs, the others girls following her, Lina at a slower pace.  
  
"What are you going to wear Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
"My ceremonial dress," Lina replied and walked into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
Everyone met in the Great Hall 20 minutes later, everyone looking their best.  
  
Lina had a long crimson cape covering what she wore and it swirled around her as she marched down to the stables and saddled her horse. "Everyone ready to go?" she called as she rode her horse out into the sunlight.  
  
"We're ready," everyone called back.  
  
"Then let's go," Lina said and turned her horse around. A quick nudge in the mares sides sent her galloping away.   
~*~  
Lina and the others handed their cloaks and capes to the man waiting to take them and entered the Throne Room.  
Lina's long dress was encrusted with rubies and diamonds around the hem, cuffs and bodice while glittering crystals were scattered across the crimson velvet of her skirts. A crimson ribbon with the same glittering stones decorated her hair.  
  
"Wow!" Amelia, Sylphiel, Martina and Filia gasped. "We'll never be able to top that!"  
  
The guys were more than a little stunned by Lina's outfit, but they hid it a bit better than the girls did.  
  
"Welcome Lady Inverse. Are these people the help you sent for?" the King asked as the group approached the dais.  
  
Lina dropped into a cursty. "They are. May I present Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, Princess Ameila Wil Tesla Saillune, Filia ul Copt, Xellos Metallium, Ladt Sylphiel Nels Lahda, King Zangulus and Queen Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova? Guys, this is King Mercham and Queen Amalian. Their daughter, Princess Amia, is visiting her relatives right now, so you can't meet her yet," Lina said.  
  
"We are pleased to meet you," the Queen said, a small smile on her lips.  
  
The King got off his throne and shook hands with the men and kissed the hands of all the women. "I hope you will enjoy your stay with Lady Inverse. She is quite the good hostess,"he said.  
  
"Any more flattery and I'm going to be sick," the Queen said, a wider smile on her face.  
  
"So will I," Lina said and grinned. "Now that you've met almost all the people I've sent for, can we get down to planning this war?"  
  
"Of course. But I'm curious as to who else you sent for," the King said as he led the way to a long table in a room behind the thrones.  
  
"I sent for a woman who calls herself Naga the White Serpent. She should be here soon if she doesn't get lost along the way," Lina said and took a seat at the table, gesturing for Gourry to sit at her side. "Let's start planning this war, shall we?"   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part Five

The Crimson Lady - Part Five  
  
Lina was standing at the window when she saw Naga ride up towards the manor house. "Finally," she muttered and ran down to the entrance hall to greet the final member of the group. "What took you son long to get here Naga?" she demanded when the older woman dismounted.  
  
Naga grinned. "I found the most wonderful tavern and had to stop and try their wares," she said.  
  
Lina wrinkled her nose. "I can smell that," she grumbled. She sighed. "Grab your stuff and I'll show you to your room. By the way, I hope you brought a more appropriate outfit," she said and gestured for a stableboy to take Naga's horse to the stables. "Follow me," she ordered and walked up the steps and into the manor.  
  
Naga grabbed her packs and followed Lina inside. "Quite a nice place. Who owns it and can I take anything?" she asked.  
  
"It's mine and if you take anything, I'll Dragon Slave you into next year," Lina said, turning to glare at Naga.  
  
"Miss Lina who-"  
  
Lina turned around to see Amelia staring at Naga with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Amelia? Are you okay?" she asked, approaching the young princess.  
  
Amelia's lips trembled. "Gracia?" she whispered.  
  
Lina's eyes widened and she looked back at Naga. "That's Gracia!!!!!!?" she exclaimed, her voice carrying throughout the entire manor and grounds. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
  
Gourry had just walked in and managed to catch Lina before she could hit the ground. He swung her up into his arms. "What happened to Lina?" he demanded.  
  
Amelia and Naga ignored Gourry.  
  
"Hello Amy," Naga said softly and hesitantly held out her arms.  
  
Amelia gave a small cry and flung herself into her older sisters arms, sobbing.She wrapped her arms around Naga's waist and held on as if Naga would disappear at any second.  
  
Zelgadis ran onto the scene, his sword drawn. He had been reading in Lina's extensive library when he'd heard her scream. Alarmed, he'd grabbed his sword and prepared for trouble. He screeched to a halt just inches away from Naga and the crying Amelia. "What's wrong with Amelia?" he demanded.  
  
"N-nothing Mister *hiccup* Zelgadis *sob*," Amelia managed to get out.  
  
"Then why are you crying and who is this woman?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"My name is Naga the White Serpent," Naga replied. "But Amy here knows me as Gracia, her older sister."  
  
At Naga's words, Amelia burst into fresh tears.  
  
Naga winced at bit as the volume of Amelia's cries rose, but still hugged her little sister.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night at dinner, (after Lina and Amelia had both recovered) the group started to make plans.  
  
Naga pointed a chicken leg at Martina. "If you and Lina don't get along, why are you here?" she asked before tearing off a bite of the meat.  
  
"Lina and Gourry saved my new kingdom from being destroyed by a Mazoku, so I owe her a debt. This is my way of paying her back," Martina said after Zangulus nudged her.   
  
Naga nodded her head and swallowed. "What about her?" she asked, pointing to Sylphiel, who was staring at Gourry with adoring eyes.  
  
"She's good at healing spells. I'll need her to help take care of the wounded," Lina replied. "The same with Filia and Amelia. They're both good at White magic."  
  
"And what will I do?" Naga asked.  
  
"Help fight," Lina replied, her eyes hardening. She wouldn't let anybody see the pain she was feeling about having to fight her home.  
  
"And what about them?" Naga asked, pointing to Xellos, Gourry and Zelgadis.  
  
"Xellos, Gourry and Zelgadis will be helping fight. They're all experienced in battle," Lina said.  
  
"What exactly are their specialties?"  
  
"Xellos is a Mazoku, so he's good at anything that has to do with fighting. Zelgadis is a chimera, so he's basically indestructible. And Gourry here is my protector and companion. We're a great team," Lina said, giving Gourry a quick smile.  
  
Gourry nodded. "I'm gonna protect her from all danger," he said proudly.  
  
Naga rolled her eyes. "Sure you are," she drawled.  
  
"Oh, believe me. He's quite capable of doing it," Xellos said, opening his eyes to look at Naga.  
  
Naga was more than a bit un-nerved to be the object of that unhuman stare and quickly turned to the servant standing nearby. "More wine," she ordered.  
  
Lina shook her head. "I want you sober for this," she told the older woman.  
  
Amelia stared silently at her trencher, just listening to all that went on around her.  
  
Filia smacked Xellos. "Leave Amelia's sister alone Namagomi," she hissed.  
  
Xellos looked at Filia. "Why should I do that?" he asked innocently. He smiled, daring her to lose her temper.  
  
Filia's tail popped out as she stood. She calmly reached for her mace and just as calmly imbedded it in the back on his head. "Because I said so," she replied sweetly and sat back down.  
  
Naga stared at Filia and Xellos, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. 


End file.
